Juri Karamazov
Juri Karamazov is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Lloyd Floyd. Character Description Juri is a tall Jock, with light green eyes and a brown buzzcut. He wears a blue Bullworth t-shirt over an off-white long-sleeved undershirt, grey slacks, and blue gym sneakers. Much like Chad, his left wrist is bound with bandages. Juri speaks with a heavy eastern European accent, both this and his name imply that he is from Russia. In the wintertime he adds a wool hat and white mittens. An error in the game data files name him as the second in command of the Jocks. An image of beta versions of the Jocks does not include Juri at all - instead, Bob is pictured with the clique. There are enough similarities between Bob and Juri that it is believed, though unconfirmed, that Juri actually replaced Bob. Characteristics Juri seems to be very much a stereotypical Jock. He talks mainly about sports, has no respect for his education, and enjoys tormenting the Nerds. His personality is somewhat misogynistic. He worries that others might perceive him as "girly", and various lines of his dialogue express a lack of respect for girls. He struggles with the English language, frequently using poor grammar, such as being unable to pronounce the word "president", and not knowing the English phrase for fire alarm. Juri frequently accompanies Damon, but his best friend is Luis, with whom he wrestles frequently. He prefers wrestling to football but does play on the school's football team, although his team number isn't known since he's never seen in uniform. His use of the piledriver when fighting may be a reference to the character Zangief from Street Fighter, who was also a wrestler from eastern Europe. Role in game In This Is Your School, Juri is in the cafeteria, arm wrestling with Damon as Ted watches. Just as the bell rings, Juri looks up and glares at Jimmy and Gary. Juri can be seen in the mission The Candidate taunting Earnest with Damon. He ends up giving Earnest a vicious wedgie, and participates in the egging during Earnest's speech. During Chapter 4, Juri makes regular appearances during the missions, but for the most part has no individual role. During The Big Game, Jimmy spreads super glue on the benches by the football field as one of several pranks, and Juri sits on the bench and gets stuck to it. He's also caught in the gym during The Gym is Burning, where the basketball post falls on him. When Jimmy helps him Juri claims he could have done it himself, but a piece of debris falls in front of him causing another fire and forcing him to ask Jimmy for help again. Despite this, he will still be hostile to Jimmy after the mission is completed due to the Jock faction's respect being 40%. Trivia * Juri's model name is titled "JK2nd_Juri". If a character has 2nd after their clique name, it means that they are second in command. The reason for this is unknown, but a possibility is that it dates back to when Bob was still in the game, and once they replaced Bob with Juri and made Damon the second in command, they didn't update that aspect of the data files. *Juri has several unused lines from The Gym is Burning in which he speaks unaccented American. The reason for this is unknown, although it is likely related to the evolution of the character from Bob to Juri. de:Juri Karamazov Karamazov, Juri Karamazov, Juri Karamazov, Juri